Destiny
by One of theMaddest
Summary: Trigger warning: Semi graphic descriptions of violence and injuries, mention of torture and abuse, DID and mental illness. Nothing is as it seems, and sometimes people are not who you think they are.
1. 1

It was a typical day at Alphea, beautiful and elegant. Even within her office, Faragonda was for the most part enjoying the good weather. Her window was cracked, and a gentle brezeze was rustling her papers.

Ocationaly her snowy-blue hair would blow in front of her eyes, or a pepper would escape, but otherwise it was peaceful.

Rubbing her sapphire blue almond eye, shestretched, dusting off her sea blue jacket and fixing the skirt of her sisimilarly coloured dress.

She had been working on legal documentation regarding a child in the schools long time care Nadia, and how intelligent she was becoming. She had a connection to her magic core already -despite being two years young for her level- and was showing the possibility of being able to transform to her base state soon.

The main issue was arising from her parents once again trying to claim legal rights, and accusing the school of forcing Nadia against them. They didn't have much of a standing, as they were grasping for straws but it was sieius none the less.

As the day drew on, Faragonda had managed to get statements together, documentation and was shifting her attention to follow up appointments to get the girl tested for other health issues; when a cold wind hit her cheek, tossing her papers as it picked up.

Turning her attention to the window she gasped as a small child appeared, before promptly collapsing to the ground. If he was alive or dead, it was hard to tell. Even from her distance she could tell that his pale skin and lanky frame was unnatural, and that he was bleeding quite sevealry.

Not missing a beat she rushed out of her office and down to the boy's side. His hair was a mess, tangled even beyond magical repair, but that was the least of the boy's concerns. His skin outlined his bones unnaturally, and was extremely discoloured by many things. His cracked lips and fingers were blue, likely due to a combination of a very weak pulse and spastic painful sounding breathing,she could see heavy almost chery red bruising where his skin wasn't black with frostbite.

When she rolled the child gently onto his side, terror and anger fillers her chest, and she felt quite nautius as she took everything in. His breathing momentarily stopped all together, before the child broke into a bit of painful coughing; a large amount of blood and bile adding to the dark red puddle that was already forming. His back was a mess of blood, frost bite and a nasty yellow green puss. He had two large gouges where she could only assume two wings were meant to rest, almost as if someone pulled them off like hang nails.

Without hesitation, Faragonda quickly teleported to the hospital in Magic, flagging down a doctor. A good amount of staff were quick to react, taking the boy away anand helping Faragonda clean up and calm down. She hadn't even really noticed how riled up she had gotten until she was brought into a private room to talk about how she found him.

"I don't know who would have done this to such an innocent child. He's broken, and clearly hurt. Whoever did it was a monster before anything else."

"I know, but do have some idea of who the boy may be. We got a report from his mother, this is likept Prince Palladium of the Tarinix forest. It's been suspected for some time that his father was abusive, sadly we never had any solid proof. Nothing like this anyways." The policeman in front of her responded, gently shaking his head slightly. "I would like to formally apologise for letting it get this far, but I believe he will become one of yours when he recovers."

Faragonda paused, tilting her head as the man chuckled heartily.

"Well, unless you don't want him that is. His mother relinquished her rights to you, so long as she may have visitation. She is an innocent party Faragonda, a little damaged herself from the treatment, but a very kind woman none the less."

"Then I will accept the responsibility, but I want her in therapy before she goes anywhere near the boy. He needs stability, and she likely needs just as much help as he dose."

"It's settled then." He called with a small nod. "Oh and don't worry about Nadia's mum, the court is not having any of her shit. You only have to worry about the girls mental health, but we will accept you got done."

"Thank you."


	2. 2

Palladium groaned as he slowly regained contiusness. Blinking awake, he slowly took in his surroundings. He was in a large black wood bed, with varied hues of green ranging fom pine to slightly dead grass. The pillars of his bed stretched above him to form a canopy, draped with a soft yellow-green curtain.

Pulling himself to a sitting position, Palladium cautiously shifted to the edge of his bed, pulling open the curtains. A soft chuckle escaping his lips as he took the room in. It was large with red brown wood walls, cherry from the looks of it. The roof was green, with patches of yellow like the canopy of a forsest during the early days of fall or the end of summer. The floor had a large soft grass green carpet, and stuffed woodland creatures -all oviusly toys- were scattered here and there.

On the opposite wall to the bed was a vanity, with a large crystal mirror, resting on a black vanity.

"This is beautiful," He whispered, hopping down and towards the vanity. "This can't be real."

In the mirror he wasn't sure what he was seing. It look like him with his soft almost sandy skin tone, his button features, his larger almond shaped forest gates eyes. Yet it didn't, at all. It had short caramel hair, that was longer in the sides of his fringe, his wings were missing entirely and there were scars. The most prominent being the one turning down the centre of his lips.

"This isn't right, this isn't me." Whimpering he quickly glanced at his back, gasping at the lack of wings, and the scar tissue that the thin strings of his top revealed. "This isn't me."

Palladium's heart was pounding as the door slammed oppen, sending a chill down his spine as he turned to face the new visiter.

The boy was beautiful, mystical even with mossy green skinspoted with flowers. His eyes were a deep see blue, and his ears are elf like, peaking thru black vine like hair that reached the boy's shoulders.

"I know all of this is hard to take in Palladium, but we are going to help you. All of us, your system if you will." The boy whispered, cautiously making his way forward. "My name is Viro, it's an honour to finally meet you."

Palladium was silent, struggling to breath as tears filled his eyes. It felt like his chest was on fire, every time he tried to breath in. Viro seemed kind, and sweet but he was invading. Wherever he was this was Palladium's room, a safe place for him. This was a safe place, and he was alien. He was a stranger entering his room, no matter what his intentions were.

"Palladium, I know this is all hard to take in. Really, I do. I understand if you are not ready to talk, or to explore, or even have me here. I just wanted to inform you that I am here, and that this world is a safe place for everyone."

Palladium whimpered softly as the boy turned to leave. He didn't know the man very well, but he also really didn't want to be alone. Reaching forward, he chuckled slightly as Viro turned back, pulling him into a gentle hug.

\--

Taking a deep breath, Palladium pushed the door of his forest like room open. Stepping in to the warm wooden hall, he couldn't help but smile. It was clearly quite long, but it wasn't too daunting. It was all warm tones, soft orange stained wood wally, yellow lights, and rosy pink carpet.

Gently closing the door behind him, he headed forward eyes ahead of him as he explored. Every now and again a door caught his eye -a dark brown wood one, a black metal one, a rose pink one with vines- but he payed them little attention as he reached a large blue room. Shy blue walls with large white windows, groups of teal chairs and sofas, sky blue wooden furniture -book cases, tables, and come chairs.

Further there were people sitting around. Some people were reading books, others were eating. two were playing chess. It was somewhat strange, and Palladium could feel a small chill running down his spine. There were adults, teens, children. There were beings that were human, or elves, a few pixies, and even a dog. This was an interesting place, but he didn't understand why he was there.

"Palladium! Your awake!" Viro called, walking up with a bright smile. "You feel a bit better?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired." He admitted with a small shrug. "What is this place?"

"That depends on who you ask, but I call this the Blue room." Viro responded, gently taking the boy's hand. "It's the main hang out area of the main house."

Palladium nodded, quietly following the boy out of the room, down a series of halls to a large grey door.

"This is communication central. This is how we access the outside world, but it's not active at the moment. Rosavella is monitoring the situation with the body, but it is in bad shape." Viro said, shaking his head gently. "Not much else to explore, some areas are private and it's a maze in here trying to get to accessible areas without an escort. It is improving, and we could go to the forest if you want."

Palladium was silent for a moment before nodding happily. He had caught sight of it thru the windows in the blue room, and he wanted to explore. It looked lush and large, magical even. It was beautiful and elegant, it was all nature and that was what he could handle. Plants and animals, a safe place that he grew up in, for the most part.


	3. 3

Nadia's chest was tight as she pulled herself out of bed. Her long sea green hair falling over large sharpie blue skin was a light caramel, dotted here and there with imperfections. The most noticable was The large part wine stain that claimed the right half of her face. Over the years it had faded a bit, now being more strawberry milkshake than wine, but she did her best to hide it. That was what she had been taught to do, people mocked and judged. It was safer that way.

Nadia was also not small, she was average hight with the build of a dancer or a runner, both of which she was. She did ballet and track, and often hung around Red Fountian when she could. Sure they were judgmental as well, but it was more a competitive judgment and less often about her looks.

She was not feminine, not was she masculine. She had small but slightly boxy features, and was almost completely flat chested. Sure was young, she was fifteen, but she also knew that that area of development was done, and that was fine. Normally, today was not a normal day so she wasn't going to hold herself to normal standards.

Today was court, again. She was going to have to see her mother again, maybe even her father. Two people she knew better than to listen to the opinions of, but felt obligated to even after everything. They were her parents, what could she know that they didn't, how could she be against them.

It was a feeling she knew was stupid. She knew she was over reacting, but she couldn't shake it. It filled her heart and chest with a tarry feeling, making breathing a chore.

She did consider herself lucky in one sense. She knew she had at least four people who were going to support her. Conrad, Andy, Justine and Trixy. Her four closest friends that for the most part, she knew since childhood. Conrad and Justin had been there since the first large court case when she was six and she knew Andy since they were both four. Trixy was just as much family, despite only being part of the group for a year, and this was her first taste into how huge the issue was.

This wasn't going to be end, Nadia could feel it. There was never an end, jut new evidence and bringing it to court.

As Nadia fixed her silver tie, she let out a small whimper, panic monetarily jumping as she struggled. What if she didn't look good enough? What if her stain looked bad today and someone thought it was abuse?

As she took a deep breath a small trill from her phone caught her attention. Rushing over to the bed, she grabbed the small black device, smiling softly at the text.

_Call me? -Trixy_

Taking a deep breath she quickly dialed the number and collapsed onto her bed. It engulfed her in a sea of teal and lavender as she waited for Trixy to pick up.

"Hey, stressed?" She asked, chucking lightly as Nadia let out a mock whimper. "Hey, it's alright. This should be it, the end. This is the limit to your mother's claims, no judge or even lower in there right mind would touch her case after."

"That's what we thought last time Trixy, but look at us going back to court and they want ,me to testify." Nadia sighed gently shaking her head. "Besides who knows what will come into play this time."

"Well, whatever happens you are with Alfea now and you are more than safe. You have them, Red Fountian and Cloud Tower behind you."

"Thanks Trixy."

"Don't worry about it Nadia, finish getting ready and I will see you soon."

Pulling herself to her feet, Nadia hung up and pulled on her suit jacket and headed to the door. Leaving she quickly made her way to the courtyard and up to Grisilda's side. The woman did not look very happy, but her face did soften ever so slightly when she noticed Nadia.

Grasilda was a stern woman, with flat square features, diamond brow eyes and her hair was mossy, simply cut at her shoulders with flat bangs.

She was in a light gray dress that reached her ancles, with a silver broach that held a large sky blue gem on her chest.

"Are you ready Miss Darling?"She asked, gently placing a hand on the typing girls shoulder.

"Of course Mrs. Griselda. Ready as I can be of course." She responded with a gentle nod.

"Its going to be quite the day, I assure you it will go over smoothly."

"Thank you Miss." Letting out a small sigh Nadia followed the woman onto the bus, and chose a seat near the window. She enjoyed watching the simple colours of the jumps, and it gave her a bit of an excuse to be distant. If she looked out the window, people would leave her alone.

\--

As the us landed at Cloud Tower, Nadia let out a small sigh. Trixy was not most people; she was a writch, she didn't let things go. She was not going to overlook any of Nadia's pain, ot tolerate her avodance.

This was quickly proven when Trixy sat down next to Nadia and nearly instantly cleared her throaght to get the girls attention. Her golden honey eyes sligtly narrowed.

"Nadia, darling I haven't even begain talking and your deflecting." Trixy said, gently cupping her freinds cheek ad Nasia turned. "And your, oh hiw would you say it. Glassy eyed?"

"I think thats a condition all on its own."

"Either way your distant. Its okay to not be okay, I just don't like seing you so off." Trixy sighed, offering a soft smile. "Oh. Dissociated, thats the word. You deem dissociated."

Nadia didn't respond, turning away back to the window.

"Nadia please, love don't deflect."

Turning back to her freind Nadia sighed. Her attention never really returned to the topic, but she cod tell that Trixy was still talking. Intead she focused on Trixy herself. On her crooked -never properly healed after a fight- nose, the way her silver glittery eyeshadow made her eyes look like gemstones, and her dark purple nearly black lip stick that -along with her porcilen doll skin- made her look slightly haunted but beautiful.

Nadia took mote of her indigo braclet, the matching fancy choaker with a dangling gem encased in silver, of every small ruffle that her dress -which made hwr think of Alice from the tales of Luis Carroll- and how her tights complimented the entire look.

"Nadia for crying out loud! Stop checking me out!" Pulled back to reality, Nadia flinched hard, elbo conecting paimfully with the wall.

"Hey, Nadia. Did you sleep all that well last night?" She asked, summoning an ice pack and handing it over.

"It was light, every little sound woke me up."

"Tired and stressed. Why dont you have a nap then?"

"This thing is going to jump to Cloud tower, then to the world of justice, then we are going to have to bus to the court room. There we are goint to have to be debreafed, and court will start." Nadia said, shaking her head. "When do you think I can nap?"

"Since Grasilda us on her way back, I would say during the release of the boys."

"I can try."


	4. 4

Viro let out a small sigh as he made his way to the Comunication Room, shaking his head at the larfelarfe out of order sighn. Rosavella was atanding in front if the door, arms crossed gently. Something was really wrong with the body if she was so peeved.

Her normaly tame red hair -which reached her mid back- was frizzled and had lost most of its waves. Her black seed eyes were sunken in exaughst. Her skin was even ghostlyer than normal, and all around she looked out of it.

Then there was her outfit. The looseness of her shirt and jogging pants, the black with no colour. It just wasnt really like her to dress down so mutch.

"You feeling alright Rosavella?" He asked, holding out a hand.

"Yeah, I'll be alright Viro. Just a bit tired, there is a lort going on. Several others have apeared, clear aighns of them being contius alters. The hall has expanded." She responded, smiling softly. "Rose has informed me that there are also more littles."

"Do you want to take a breack? I mean, right now you would be focusing on intergeating anyone new right?" Viro asked, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You should be keeping an eye on Palladium." Rosavella responded shaking her head. "He's still timid, and he responds best to you."

"He's asleep at the moment. I can help you out."

Rosavella was quiet for a moment, gently biting her lip.

"Alright. But just dont go to far alright?"

"I know Rosivella." Viro responded. "I wont push."

"I mean the dark areas, you are not alowed in them. Only me and Rose can go in there."

Viro was silent a moment before nodding. This meant a lot to Rosivella, she normally was the only one to explain to new splits what was going on. No one elce was alowed to do her job, yet here she was, letting Viro help out.

"Of course Rosivella." With one last nod, he turned towards the long hall.

\--

As Viro headed down the hall he let out a small sigh. He knew most of the close doors. Black was Kirsty, vines was his room, Amber was well Amber. The first ten doors were all people he knew, the next sixteen he knew Rosivella had initiated, and he had seen them around already. Then there was a long patch of dark, with a light at the end.

He never felt safe passing the wall of darkness, but he knew he had to. As long as he didn't diverge from his path, he would be safe. These were Rosavella's persinal quarters, or the rooms of shadowed and locked alters. He often heard screams of torturewhen he passed as a kid, heard roumers of bad alters who would hurt others who tryed to bother them.

He still could hear there screams as he tryed to will himself to the next patch of light.

"Viro!" The voice startled him as he quitckly turned to see who it was, face falling as he noticed Rosivella.

"Hey, I know." She rushed pulling him to her chest. "I meant to warn you, I guess I really am a bit out of it at the moment. These guys are quite, adgitated at the moment."

Viro didn't reslond as Rosivella picked him up with ease, screaming slowly dulling. She was warm and safe, and smelled like lavender.

"Viro?"

"Sorry. Sorry. How do you get to the next light?" Viro asked gently nuzling her shoulder.

"You can only go when your mind is ready. Its not at all your fault if you cant, some of the alters in this area are quite cold and mean." She responded, carying him into the warm light of the hall. "I do apprciate the help, and I will take care of myself a bit more. But at the moment, I would stick to making sure anyone on this side of the dark is alright."

"Alright Rosivella, just take care of yourself." Vero responded, holding the womans hand as they reached the common room.

"Do you want me to stay for a bit?"

"Yeah."

\--

Even with Rosivella, it took quite some time for the echos to leave Viro's head. He didn't sleep that night, and in the morning he was a bit out of it.

Amber and Tina had taken the slack where he needed them to, and he stuck with Palladium.

Luckily Palladium was a bit better, and was contuis for the most part. He would sleep a lot and was running a high feaver, but that was expected. He was the main holder of the latest trama- as far as Viro knew- and it made sence for him to be reacting to the body's pain. To feel his pain.

\--

The two talked a lot, when Palladium was well. About Viro's past and about all parts of there disorder that they could put yogether. How others could front when Palladium needed it, and how he didn't even have to be tge host.

Palladium would talk about his mother, and the good memories. Of how they always went swimming in the lake each summer, or how when it was not too cold and he wasn't sick they would go skateing in the winter.

Sometimes Rosivella would come and check in on them, and sometimes Viro would be needed by other people, but Palladium seemed to get it. Viro was the person people went to to talk, not about present issues or trama, but about the positive part of life. He helped them see that light, and was a welcoming man.

Palladium in turn was learning his spot in the system. He was a trama holder, which was alright and he was the origonal. He was conected to the body first, and as such existed first. He had been the host, and was a good one. No one had wver rally wanted to take control from him as he handled being in the face of trama for the most part.


	5. 5

As much as Trixy hated admiting it, she had been wrong. Court was a mess, and a new aligation against her mother had come up. An aligation that made -Trixy as a witch herself- sick to her stomach.

The woman had put a spell on her own daughter in hopes.to try and track other peoples magic, to sence there type of energy. All to help the ancestrial wirches find the Dragons flame.

When the witches were defeated, she had continues to try and ststrenthen the spell to see past the bariprs protecting the weilder. She had tortured and abused and experimented on a baby, she had been carful during visits and she had manipulated the service agents to alowing the spells.

Up to that point, it was emotional trama, physical torture. But Magical Exprinentation on a child, that was enugh for court to extend, and Nadia looked done.

Trixy couldn't even begei to justify trying to ppush positivity towards her. She felt sickened by everyrhing, by the fact that it was missed.for so long.

"They couldnt have found it Trixy. It was a deep spell, hidden by the abuse. Not that those scars are fading, I can feel the spell more." The tone Nadia had taken was shockingly calm. Of course she apunded tired, but peacful at the same time.

"Oh? Really?" She responded, gently wraping an arm around the hirls shoulder. She had gone to stand, but that was not ideal quite yet.

The only reason the spell had been caught was due to her blacking out, before listing the names ages and powers of any magical being present. It eas alarming, expetially when she had gotten to the dragons flame.

She seemed normal at first, in a deep trance untill she muttered Blue. The start of a name most likely, but what ever it was, it clearly hurt.

She had first clutched her head, but tryed again. Blue, blue, each utterance of the word causing her hreat pain, untill ultimatly she started sobing.

"Bearer of the Dragons Flame." That was all she was able to say for the rest of the hearing, voice beairly above a whispered sob.

It was a few hours before they had found a way to calm her down, they had found a safe word and had found some toys to help ground her to the present.

Now she was spacy, she wasn't fully present, and Trixy could tell that her heart was heavy with something.

"I dont want to give up there location. I know where sh- they are. Or I guess more who." Everyone seemed to turn to Nadia as the words left her mouth. "They are safe, loved, taken care of. The magic world dose not need to interveine.Sh- They have a guide, I met them. They dont want me telling but they are not the reason trying hurts."

Trixy couldn't respond aa tears slowly started roling down her cheeks. She looked odly happy, unervingly so.

"In a way, Mom just failed. Shw made me into a being who can protect the Dragon Noodle and its child from danger."

There was a long silsilence before Griselda responded."Dragon Noodle?"

"Yeah, its like a danger nopdle and a dragon had a flaming baby. That is the Dragon. A Dragon noodle." Nadia's voice was soft, distant, and calm. "The child is, well the bearer."

Again Trixy couldn't respond. She didnt know how. Her heart and mind were fludded with pain and fear, and she wanted to help, but it was hard. Just about anything could be a trigger, and that was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

"Nadia wants Ice cream." The voice made Teixy jump. She had been so spaced out, and she hadnt really noticed it. Glancing around for the source of the voice, she was confused to find everyone gawking at Nadia.

Some were more suttle about it but they all seemed confused. Turning to Naudia she could see why. She looked older, perhaps ninteen or twenty.

"What? Sorry, I missed that?" Trixy chuckled, tilting her head. "Who wants ice cream?"

"We I guess I do. Admitedly, not sure whats going on, but Nadia wants Ice creem, she's just me right now." Nadia seemed absolutly disoriented, confused and a bit scared.

"Its alright, take your time." Trixy whispered, gently taking her freinds hand

"This is probably a lot to take in."

"Yeah, my head is just foggy at the moment."

Trixy was quiet, but noddenodded all the same. It made so much sence in a way, but at the same time she just had more questions.

That didn't matter, this was Nadia. This was hwr close freind, and this was just something she had to deal with. Something that if Trixy really thought about it, she did sometimes. She would change voices, or look slightly different. Somwtimes she was older, sometimed she sounded young. It never fazed her just how strange it was, because to her that was just a coping mechanism for her freond, like looking out the window or bitting her nails.

Now that Nadia herself was questioning it, Trixy was starting to see how confusing it must be. To not know what was happening to your body at all. How the Nadia on the bench might not have been the Nadia on the bus.

"I dont really know who I am at the moment. I can feel someone with me, beside me. But she isnt here, she might not even be real." Nadia continued, shaking her head gently. "I wish I understood, I wish I knew why, I just don't."

"That makes sence, your probably stressed. I can't even befein to understant whats going on in your mind, but I want to help.no metter how strange or hard it gets."

At this Nadia smiled, gently pulling Trixy into a gentle hug. "She loves you, you know that right?"

"I suspected as much. I do hope the teasing dosnt seem misleading, I don't know exactly what my side is."

Nadia was silent before nodding. She seemed a lot calmer now, and people were starting to give them some space to talk.

\--

As things slowly calmed down, Trixy followed Nadia back to the bus. She was clearly tired, and dissociated, but she semed a lot more relaxed.

She had also been visibly back to her normal ahe, twelve. She was nervus, and generaly a bit anxius, so it seemed like this was the normal Nadia.

Admitedly this wasn't always good, and often Trixy woryed about her. She was not your typical fairy-none of Nadia's sides really were- but she was highly introverted, socially a bit inept, and often douted heself. Sometimes doing the exact opposit of what she was suposed to be, due to not trusting herself.

"Hey, are you up for ice cream? Griselda said she might take us if you are feeling alright." Trixy whispered, gently pulling her close.

"Im tired, but I do want ice cream. Can my Ice cream privilages be extended to tomorrow?" She sounded so incocent, if not slightly confused. "Did court go alright?"

Trixy was silent a moment as she shot Griselda a pleaing look.She did not want to be the one to breack Nadia's heart, to tell her about how much it had expqnded once again, or how she was going to have to have so many more tests done to see if they couldn't cancel the spell. That no one thought they could reverse the spell and how it might make her worse off in the long run.

Nadia seemed to understand, as she didn't push further. Instead she quietly lay against Trixy's side and slowly drifted off.


	6. 6

Nadia sighed softly as she pulled herself into a sitting position. It was one of those days, she could already feel it, a day that she was going to take in everyottle detail of the world around her, no matter how often she told herseld she was being weird or creepy.

She hated it, it was distracting. She could enter a room for lessons than not obtain any infromation because 'hey wasnt that clock red yesterday, why is it yellow?' It was a magic school, questioning colour changes were trivial, but things like that just got under her skin sometimes. Some days got so bad that she would magicaly change the clock, and ultinatly it always ended up being the opposit of what it 'should be.'

Sometimes the Profeasor would pull her aside, and they would do exersises to help ground her, but Nadia always felt somewhat bad when that had to happen. She always felt like she shouldn't be so trivial, that something so small should stay that way. But the whispers of concern were always there, that maybe one day there would be no clock. That she would cause the end if she kept distracting her classmates.

She always had a feeling that she was conected to the clocks, they always drew her in. It was an obsetion of hers to learn what secrets they hid, and as such they had to be just right.

She had a grandfather clock in her bedroom for just that reason, to try and learn there secrets.

Sighing one last time, she hoped out of bed. Fixing her blanker and pillows she quickly got dressed and left, bracing for the day to come.

As she headed out, her chest momentarily tightened. The tiles of the hall were compleatly off. They were lined up for a bit, but then The whight and grey tiles just scrambled, like whoever was laying them got lazy.

It was somewhat disorienting, but she didnt have time to fix it. She didnt want to be late, and it took a lot of strenth to just keep walking, to pull her attention elcewhere.

Today Grisilda was taking her, Trixy, Andy, Justine and Conrad for ice ceam and she was not going to disapoint them by messing it up.

When Nadia reached the courtyard, she couldnt repress the small chill that ran down her spine. Griselda was standing out side of the bus with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

What confused her was the fact that Griselda looked, nice. She wasn't ugly by any means, but she had a calmer and overal nicer look to her. She was in a soft lavender pencil skirt, whight tucked t shirt and a lacender tweed jacket on. Her hair was the same but she had a light amount of make on and she was holding her self softer than normal. Gone was her resting unamused face, replaced with more of a gentlygently sassy one instead.

"Miss Destiny, I do hope you are not too stressed out today." She said, smiling as Nadia let out a small sigh.

"A little hyper vigilante at the moment, but I only had a little triger episode. I mean did the tile person in my hall get lazy? There was some semblance of a patern than a scrambled mess."

"I have been meening to get that fixed."

"I would have fixed it, I just didn't want to hold anything up." Nadia admited following the woman onto the ship. "Then again it could do with a face lift."

"It was worse before. It was solid marbel, and that combined with kids is not a great idea." Griselda said, chuckling fondly. After a.moment however her smile fell.

"Someone got hurt."

"Fell and hit her head on a table, she survived but the floor was changed to prevent that."

Nadia nodded with a soft sigh. Marbel was so beautiful, there had to be a way to get it back.

The trip was silent for the most part, somewhat slow even. Somerimes jumping took a bit, depending on how much gas the ship had, and sometimes it was just a cautionary speed so they wouldn't crash.

When they ariced at Cloud Tower, Nadia was certian that it was the latter, as rhey still came quite close to hitting the large dark building.

When the group reached Magix, Nadia was a bit confused to find them outside of a somewhat well known strip mall. It wasnt huge, but it was a common place to shop on the weekend.

This was not the ice cream place that she expected them to go. From the looks of things, no one was expecting to end up here.

"Now, you may all be a bit confused as to why we are here. Faragonda, Grimwald, and Saladin have each granted you a hundred dollars to spend. I do sugest you spend it wiseley." Griselda said, pulling them to the side. "I was the one who promused Ice Cream so I will stick to my word on that. We do have to stay together, so no wandering off."

"Of course!" Justine said.with a bright smile, pulling his hair behind an ear. "Where should we go first?"

"It is up to you, this is your day after all."

After a moments pause Nadia looked at her freinds. She had not been prepaired for a shoping day, and had no idea what to do.

"I was not expecting this, somwone elce pick first." Nadia whispered, head droping as her dace slowly started burning.

"Hey, its alright.Just take a deep breath." Trixy whispered, placing a hand on her freinds shoulder. "You dont have to chose for everyone, just where you want to go, then we can figure out where it would be best ro start once we all chose."

Nodding Nadia silently pointed to a small game shop. She had seen several interesting games when they landed and just wanted to check it out.

"Alright, last." Justine teased, leaning on Nadia's shoulder. "This girl could take two weeks on a smaller shop with half this budget. My pick is the new make up shop. I mean Its kind of far down but its cute from what I have seen and it shouldn't take to long."

"You are just as bad as Nadia, I want to visit De'jeil. It's amazing with so many accesorys for pretty much everyone." Trixy said smiling brightly.

"The scate shop, one of the first years broke my hat because I wasn't 'old enught to do this kind of stuff' and I want a new one." Andy said with a small sigh.

"That is a seperate, being handled issue right?" Griselda asked, voice holding heavy shock.

"Yeah, it's still a bit upsetting to think about." Andy responded with a small sigh."It's alright, not the worst thing that could have hapened and everyone is being reasonable about it."

Griselda nodded, then turned to Conrad.

"Stufed 'N Stuff."

"Well then a plan is simple, we start there, and move down."Griselda said with a soft smile.

When the group reached the first store Nadia's eyes widened with joy. The moment she walked in she spoted it, on the discount rack. A large Charmander plush, cheep.

Nadia loved Pokemon, amd Charmander was by far her favourite. It was a bipedal orange llizard with a cream belly and huge teal eyes. The end of its tail was on fire and that was the sighn of its health.

Rushing up to it she picked it up and checked the price. She had seen it i

on the shelf before when it shouldn't have been and wanted to be cetian that it was meant to be there.

Much to her pleasure it was only five dollars and was half her size. It was definitly worth purchasing.

"Conrad! Cheep pokemon plushes!" She called, grabing a few others to hold up.

"Neat! You getting any?" He called walking up to her.

"Charmander for sure." She responded pointing to the equily sized Bulbasaur and Squitrle. "You should be my rival!"

Conrad paused then nodded grabing Squirtle with a bright smile.

If Nadia was being honust, Conrad looked a bitike a human Squirle. His hair was a light blue short and slicked back. He had round pink eyes, and very round features. His skin was olive and he was in a dark brown t-shirt and light blue jeans.

Suirtle was a light blue turtle like Pokemon, with a two tone shell -the front being a sandy olive and the back a dark chocolate brown. It also had very large round pinkish red eyes, and it had a curly tail like a squirel.

"True rivals then." He said, smiling brightly as he gently placed Bulbasaur back.

Bulbasaur was a blue-yeal yoad like pokemon, with darker spots. Its eyes were red and somewhat triangular, and a large leaf green bulb was growing on its back.

"These really are cheep, you could probably get a few of them."

"I only want Charmander right now." Nadia said with a small shrug. "I don't need them and I dont want to cut my spending money too much all at once."

Conrad pused, then nodded with a small smile.

As they headed into De'jeil Nadia once again was quickly drawn to earth inspired accesories.

Ever aince her trip to Zenith, she had fallen in love with Doctor Who. With the strange Time Lord and his companions, how they delt with monstors and aliens. How they helped protect earth.

She had always been able to apreciate a good anti hero, or compationate villian. A bad person for a good reason.

Often the Master was her favoirite character becauae of this. He wasn't the worst lerson out there, and he even helped his long time rival when the situation called for it.

One thing that he wore was a black choacker with thin decrotave chains forming the laced bottom and a briliant red ruby. He had it since his first form, and ever since it made an apperance in some way or another.

She loved it, so when she had spotted it along side the fourth Doctors ring - a thin silver band with a delicate blue sapphire- she had to see how much they cost.

The necklace was on the cheep side for the quality, at twenty five dollars. The ring was quite pricy, and unesicary.

"Thinking of getting it?" Trixy asked, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, and its not too bad." Nadia responded, gently picking it up and holding it to her kneck. "What do you think?"

"Not with that outfit, but you could pull it off."

Today Nadia was in a pair of golden yellow shorts that just reached her knees, with a earthy, almost dirt brown belt, A yellow grass t-shirt and black thin vest. As much as she loved the necklace Trixy was right, it just looked wrong.

"How much?"

"Twenty Five."

"Oh yeah, you tottaly should get it then. I mean a good amount of your outfits fit with it, you should enjoy yourself."

Chuckling lightly Nadia nodded, glancing quickly taking in Trixy's look.

She never understood how Trixy did it. She looked like a witch, in darker cloathes, and some leather eliments. But there was that fairy touch, her own ppersonal bursts of frill and delicacy that just suited her. Between the black leather jacker, the whight long tied tank top and the frilly black dress, her emerald broach and her delicate green slipers. Not to mention her emerald eyeshadow and nude lipstick. Everything about Trixy was beautiful.

"Nadia, having a day or do you just like what you see?"

"Bit of both." Nadia whispered, slowly droping her gaze to the ground.

"That kind of cute. I'm just not ready yet."

"Okay, still freinds?"

"Of course, and I dont mind like freindly flirting. I mean i tease all the time, I genuinely do not mind." Trixy said, smiling as Nadia quietly payed for her necklace and followed her out of the store.


	7. 7

When Nadia reached her room, she softly smiled, floping back on her bed. It had been an absolutly lovley day, and she had a lot of fun.She never expected to have as much fun as she did.

Andy had been a blast, rhey had talked.for hours on his new tricks and how life was going. Justine had given her several amazing make up tips, and had nerded out with her on Doctor Who at the game shop. Conrad was a great sourse of Pokemon knowlage and an amazing rival.

Trixy was as always the star of her eye, and likly always would be. She was sweet, and they enjoyed talking about Doctor who's Earth cannon against its Zenith Cannon.

The next morning Nadia was definitly calmer. The shoping day had been extreamly fun, and cathadic.

Pulling herself to her feet she quickly got dressed, deciding toto doll it up a bit. Today she was in a black doll like dress, with a poofy skirt and sleeves, with red trim, a pair of ruby slipers, and her necklace.

As she headed to leave, a ding from her phone caught her attention.

_Did you have fun N?-Conrad__Of course. I cant wait to actually play Pokemon.-Nadia__Good, I hope I can help with any traid evolutions you neeed.- C__Well I hav to head out. I dont want to miss breakfast. Talk later?- N__Definitly. -C_Putting her phone on her desk, Nadia headed out.

Nadia loved Alphea. It was a beautiful place, woth mostly alright people. The professors were kind, and often understanding, and some of the students were tolerable.

She wasnt the bigest fan of the overwhelming amount of pink, but it was a small nit pick in an otherwise beautiful school. All the halls had large windows, and were fairly wide.

Her favourtite area had to be the large library. It was always filled to the brim with books on so many different topics, both fiction and nonfiction alike. It was her favourite place to be when she could be.

Entering the great hall Nadia made her way to the sma group she could call her freinds. They were not nearly as close as Conrad, Qndy, Justine and Trixy, but they were still her freinds.

"Hey Carly, Jennet. How are you?" Nadia asked, gently curling her hair nervusly.

Carley and Jennet were very identical twins, with only one differance. They were mirrored.

They were both fair skined, with brilliant blue eyes that shined like diamonds. They had button features, and wore soft pink makeup.There hair was long and curly, strawberry blond hair falling over one eye.

Then there were there outfits. They both were in a mint green button up t-shirt, and fairly short whight shorts. Complementing this they also had on whight runners, and silver loop earings.

"Nadia. What a charming little necklace, it matches your face." Carly said, smiling brightly.

"Carly, you probay shouldn't say things like that." Jennet sighed, gently swatting her sisters head. "Sorry about that, she can be insensitive sometimes."

"It's alright." Nadia whispered, sitting across from the two. "You both look great."

"Of course. You are cute in a dark sort of way."

"Carly honustly. Nadia just ignore her, you look fine."

Chuckling slightly nevusly, Nadia could feel her cheeks flushing. Deciding to ignor it she silently turned her attention to her food. It was going to be a good day, and Nadia was going to deal with the coments and the pokes.

"So, your turning thirteen soon. How do you feel?" Jennet asked, tilting her head as Nadia glanced at her. "Any crushes? You with any of those boys you hang out with yet?"

"No, there my freinds. Thats it." Nadia responded with a soft sigh.

"Oh, but crushes? You have to have at least one by now." Carly added, smirking as Nadia shrugged. "Who?"

"Dose it matter?"

"Of course it dose! Common, we won't tell."

"Please Nadia, I'm curious. You never tell us anything."

With a soft sigh Nadia gently shook her head, finnishing her eggs and standing to leave. "No, sinple as that."


	8. 8

Nadia sighed as she headed up she long and slightly frighteningly narrow path to Cloud Tower. She hated it when she had to walk, even just that short distance -which in of itself was hightly uncommon- due to the dark abiance of the school. It felt too much like the mountian, and she avoided it at all costs.

The only reason that she was headed over today, was that Trixy invited her. She had been adamant that they had a long visit, just the two of them and Nadia had been exighted. The thing was, she was always on edge in the school due to the atmosphere.

A few times Griffin and Faragonda had sugested that she take lessons there, to hone in on the darker side of her powers. She was highly conected to the moon, and it was logical for her to take dual courses. It was just intimidating, and with everything her mother did it was hard to trust herself with dark magic.

'You do have a darker side, things you don't show the world.'

Sighing gently Nadia knocked on the large door infront of her. This was a combination of a visit and a test week, and she was not fully ready for it.

As the door swung open she softly chuckled , dropig her head as a stern looking woman glared at her. Not only did she seem angry, but she had an aura to her that was heavy.

"Miss Destiny, such a timid little fairy. You wouldn't last two days here proper." The woman sneered, hissing as Nadia let out a small whimper. "You are lucky you are just visiting. I would never welcome you with that level of timidity. "

"Please, don't snear at us. We aren't used to the atmosphere and its been a particularly hard few weeks recently."

Nadia's breath trembled as she felt someone pull her to the side, holding her close as she spoke.

The girl had slightly taned skin from what Nadia could tell, and a soft naisly voicevoice. Her body was was warm, and Nadia couldn't help but feel a bit calmer in her arms. She could hear the two talking, but she juat wanted to sleep.

Right as she drifted off the last thing she heard was the girl say, "Call me Debby."


	9. 9

Palladium took a deep breath as he snuggled against Viro, eyes widening as they made tere way to the Communication Center. Rosivella had seemed exited as she lead the way, chuckling fondly at the two.

"So the sighn is gone?" Viro asked, petting Palladium's hair.

"No but it changed." She responded, pointing to the door.

Palladium paused, scanning the sign. It seemed simple enough, with only one warning: Stability Not Ideal. It was stright forward and made sence. The bidy had been thru a lot of trama, some of it they wouldn't be ready to face at one time.

Taking a deep breath Palladium pushed the door open,heading forward as the large acreen powered on. Standing at the desk he glanced between Viro and Rosivella as they headed to a near by coush with an encouraging nod.

\--

Blinking awake, Palladium slowly puled hinself into a sitting position. His sight was a bit blurry and he could hear some one talking, but he couldn't tell exactly what was happening. Everything was sore, and for a moment, Palladium had to turn away as a wave of nausea hit him.

'Shift. Palladium, let me take the lead." Viro whispered, gently taking Palladium by the shoder. "You are highly conected to the body, maby you should sit down."

"Okay. Rossi, can I bap in here?"

"Yeah, if you need to." Rosivella responded, gently wrapping her arms around him and leading him to the couch."Besides I want to stay with you just incase."

Nodding Palladium quietly lay down, resting his head on Rosivella's lap slowly falling asleep.


End file.
